User talk:AskSuzette101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Suzette La Sweet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chrismh (talk) 11:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) what ideas? are you finishing that lady n sir fic? or is it already finished Lenneh (talk) 23:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) no you said you saw my ideas i dont remember writing any? oh! i look forward to the next part Lenneh (talk) 00:02, July 30, 2013 (UTC) they dont all have to fight over boys though they could date eachother or not date at all a lot of them probably dont show any interest in dating Lenneh (talk) 21:56, August 1, 2013 (UTC) yeah every story i make up in my head theyre all aged up its weird to think 8 year olds getting properly involved in dating n stuff Lenneh (talk) 22:39, August 1, 2013 (UTC) forest too since hes plain like people normally ship the sea themed loopsies with patch because hes a pirate like but forest can fit with any theme of loopsy sort of Lenneh (talk) 22:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC) That's terrible! I'm sorry that happened to your Suzette doll! I'd kill my brother if he broke any of my toys. He probably wouldn't, though. :) Cherryberry1456 (talk) 14:58, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Oooh, that sounds cool. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 15:33, August 3, 2013 (UTC) You're telling me. It cost over $60 for me to get Silly Hair Peanut and Squirt from Toys R Us (they charge more, but I knew they'd have them). Cherryberry1456 (talk) 15:38, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Full sized Lala's are so expensive, and I don't have that kind of money. I only have 6 full sized dolls, plus two full sized Littles. I prefer Mini Lalaloopsy to them, so I just wait for them to come out. If I really like the character, I might buy their full sized doll. I usually only get them on special occasions (like my birthday and Christmas... Actually, those are the only times I've gotten them so far!). Cherryberry1456 (talk) 15:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) who are you planning to cosplay? maybe i can help! Lenneh (talk) 23:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) any of the first 8 look p easy to cosplay forest too if you dont mind dressing up as a boy i might try and cosplay forest oo sunny seems easy how much money do you have to spend on this? are you sewing your own clothes or are you buying them? Lenneh (talk) 23:21, August 3, 2013 (UTC) oo i see im making a polyvore outfor for charlotte how amazing is polyvore Lenneh (talk) 23:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) yeah charlotte can be cosplayed just using normal clothes ill show you the polyvore set when im finished so can forest ye im gonna cosplay forest one of these days ill buy him first should be easy enough checkered shirt overall thingys n timberlands shame im a girl tho Lenneh (talk) 23:39, August 3, 2013 (UTC) yeah i made the polyvore http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=e7xdmx&s=5 peggy might be difficult to do but you could prolly still pull it off Lenneh (talk) 23:48, August 3, 2013 (UTC) what color hair do you have? you might not have to wear a wig you could buy a seperate top n skirt like peggys outfit is very detailed Lenneh (talk) 23:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) or you could just leave it not everything has to be the same as the doll it would be cute like cosplaying a doll you own and taking a picture of it with you or something Lenneh (talk) 00:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) confetti looks just as difficult as peggy! all of the new loopsies have complicated outfits the only thing i can see you buying for confetti is the pearl necklace n hairbows oh well! theres still tons of loopsies you could cosplay Lenneh (talk) 00:18, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Looks like you-know-who's been spamming more. I've checked his user contributations and that's basically all he does (and I warn you about his favorite wiki's, a lot of people are criticizing him, and the words he replies back... *Shiver* I don't even say those words, and I think he's younger than me!). This would be the perfect wiki to me, otherwise... I hope it won't be that big of a problem for a while. :) Cherryberry1456 (talk) 02:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC) heyy im feeling inspired so u should totally request a fanfic just like name a loopsy n if you want u can say what you want the theme to be like?? idk i want to write Lenneh (talk) 22:08, August 5, 2013 (UTC) tell me! im just really bored n i feel like writing Lenneh (talk) 22:15, August 5, 2013 (UTC) what are you talking about? Chrismh (talk) 23:03, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I just meant KeithArnaultsFanon, that really annoying person who I keep blocking but they keep coming back. Chrismh (talk) 23:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) its ok you can write it i dont know if i could write that cuz im not good at stuff like that Lenneh (talk) 23:31, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Er... well honestly I wouldn't have cared. I can only do so much and this guy keeps coming back, so if it's such a big deal and you can't put up with it or deal with when I get to it then it can't be helped. Besides, I just blocked him again, I didn't really do anything yet since I couldn't find really much that needed fixed... Chrismh (talk) 01:21, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for commenting on my blog post! :) HI!!!!!!!!!!! :P I put hi in caps because I was on caps lock and I didn't know it! :P I think I am wierd..... i know i didnt intend to do that i know how it feels i come from an abusive home and that makes it worse im a terrible person Lenneh (talk) 21:44, August 14, 2013 (UTC) no you didnt make me think i was a terrible person i just am lol i understand the only reason why i came out with all that stuff cuz kellicopter is a kool kat n i felt like second hand offended idk im dumb but i always overreact when i feel that ppl are cussing my friends idk Lenneh (talk) 21:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome! I will make the video in an hour!!1 Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 17:15, August 15, 2013 (UTC)Lalaloopsy406Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 17:15, August 15, 2013 (UTC) omg n o its hard 2 explain hh dont wana talk about it Lenneh (talk) 18:27, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so I found out you made a hate wiki against me... Yeah... can you say banned? Chrismh (talk) 08:11, August 16, 2013 (UTC) WHEN WILL YOU BE UNBLOCKED???? :'( im back on chat Title says it all GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 (talk) 15:23, January 2, 2014 (UTC) You're barking up the wrong tree about this issue. Your friend is being very counter-productive. The penalties they receive gradually increase based on how many strikes they get. And there is no swift punishment without first warnings. Up to (3) different users have been having to repair damages caused by said-user. I can't even begin to count how many times we've asked them to stop. And they do not communicate back. Several people including myself have been saying to stop, and stop, and stop. But have they let up? Nope, ignored. Kept on doing what we've been asking them not to. This individual is actually the reason majority of pages now are getting locked. It's absolutely ridiculous. And what is this talk about being a good editor? There are a handful of users editing on here who don't get penalized. Just check the activity log. They don't get penalized because they aren't flat out vandalizing pages, and they do an excellent job at communication. If I had to count up how many pages have been flat out messed up in the past month, it'd take me ages to tally them up. Luckily, one particular user has been very helpful in reverting most of the damage. That is called being responsible and helpful. Anyone can edit, but when you start a counter editing war, then actions have to be taken before they keep escalating. If you are not responsible enough to understand this, then do you really think you were right to speak against the matter? BeaNOwl (talk) 21:41, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Blanket58 (talk) 23:48, January 20, 2014 (UTC)plz talkBlanket58 (talk) 23:48, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Princess Mo***tia Hello, I'm not here to yell. I just wanted to ask, could you please change the caption you put under the Princess Celestia picture? Moles-that word is a word we need to avoid on this wikia. Chrismh (talk) 21:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Very new to this so pardon my mistakes! Piperloveslalas 27 (talk) 01:20, January 29, 2014 (UTC) suz do u wanna come on chat Lenneh (talk) 16:04, January 29, 2014 (UTC) idgi i went to bed as soon as i said i was going to bed )) Sorry I haven't been on lately. My internet has been down since Sunday and we only got it fixed today. Sorry if I haven't been active. PrincessJewelSparkles (talk) 00:24, February 7, 2014 (UTC)PrincessJewelSparkles Wacky's hole?! Agh! Advice taken, Suzette, Crocodile and I are getting ready to leave! Thanks for the heads up! Pete R. Canfly (talk) 23:04, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand why people do it, and most ENJOY it. Bullying should've never been thought of. If nick jr. did that, my T.V. would be crushed from me hugging it too tight. --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 15:48, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Well excuse me but it's Rosy's orders because she says that if I don't get enough sleep then I act like "a giant raving moron who has no sense of mind." I need to get seven hours of sleep minimum, which means I get to bed at eleven at night and wake up at about six or seven, usually when the sun's about to rise. Pete R. Canfly (talk) 00:05, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Rosy actually diagnosed me with stupid-itis. She tells me I act like a moron because I only eat "junk food" and not fruits and vegetables. She gave me an apple, but I think I hit Bea in the back of the head with it. What's it to her, anyway? Also, thank you for asking that MGA friend about making me a full sized doll. ♥ Then I could crush the smaller ones under my feet and be THE SUPERIOR BEING! MWA HA HA HA HAAAA! Pete R. Canfly (talk) 00:17, February 23, 2014 (UTC) The Reasons I hate you 1. You are mean to other users, especially with your Evil Suzette Roleplay 2. You can't spell correctly 3. You are always dramatic and you're like "WAH WAH WAH I CANT HAVE ANY RIGHTS WAH WAH WAH I HATE YOU WAH WAH WAH!" 4. You never use your signature in talk pages, just a little lesson, to use your signature, you have to use 4 tildes (~) 5. Aliens don't even exist, why even bother going goo-goo over them 6. Just a reminder, I'm teaming up with Caroline and Kate 7. Just so you know, I know all this stuff from when I didn't have a account! I Hate AskSuzette101 (talk) 00:25, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 (talk) 16:17, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Hon. Please ignore the doofus that is being rude. Just concentrate on what makes you happy. I will inform Chris about that bully and hopefully, Chris will be able to block them. Whatever they say, ignore it. They have no reason to harass you like that. Please, ignore them and focus on stuff like Vocaloid (I LOVE IT) and stuff. Now, go ahead and be happy. I will be (virtually, sadly) with you all the way. Don't look over your shoulder, back at them. Go forward to happiness, not back to sadness. Be happy. Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 23:28, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok, just don't forget what I said. Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 00:44, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Suzette. Thanks for thinking my little story was nice. ;) You're still blocked on there? That sucks. I only use pebbles to shoot with because they're easier to carry around and if I accidently drop one on my foot it's not that big of a deal. Pete R. Canfly (talk) 01:40, February 26, 2014 (UTC) You could still ask her when everything else has cleared up (hopefully that won't take foreeeeverrrr). Pete R. Canfly (talk) 02:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Excuse me, but is your real name Meagan? Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 22:58, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you. I would like to know if Meagan is their sister or what, and does She HERSELF share her name? Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 23:15, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thank you! Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 23:21, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lots of drama is happening.Well, one day Mrs Fitch told us that sometimes the mean people need a bit more love. Caroline and Kate are unpopular, thats wgat causes then to bully Meagan. I know its hard to respect them, but if we bully them, it will only make them more angry. Please tell Meagan this! GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 (talk) 02:53, February 27, 2014 (UTC) hi suzette!!!! nice to meet u!! :) Cinderslippers123 (talk) 21:13, March 8, 2014 (UTC) New User There is a Cinder Roleplayer GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 (talk) 22:49, March 8, 2014 (UTC) why, yes i would! thank you, suzette! Cinderslippers123 (talk) 23:28, March 8, 2014 (UTC) okay! Cinderslippers123 (talk) 23:45, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ur right. this is totally getting out of hand. -_- Cinderslippers123 (talk) 23:05, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Ugh BeaNOwl started another fight. Gosh! Now, there will be more drama! We need to think of a plan. BeaNOwl posted a super long message explaining, and he also said that you round up our followers into doing something bad, such as making new rules for the wiki. What are we going to do? Cinder and Lenneh got into the fight, too! --GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 (talk) 23:28, March 9, 2014 (UTC)